villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Aku
Why Aku wasn't killed by Jack's father? RizX44 (talk) 16:22, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ---- To anyone who wishes to partake in this chat I wish and hope to start a new category called Illeists, Villains that refer to themselves in Third person. For Example... "Now I, Aku Dark Lord of All Darkness." Or "VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIM!!!" Or my personal favorite "THE BURDEN OF HOSPITALITY IS TOO GREAT FOR ROLF!!!!" I find the creation of such a category would be most interesting to make a contribution to. TSRSJ4712 (talk) 04:30, April 20, 2013 (UTC) That seems like a really good category! I would have loved a category like that on this wiki but sadly you can't add anymore...Voltairefan (talk) 21:23, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Voltairefan, I don't know what you are saying. Are you telling me that I, the amazingly cunning, witty and highly observant TSRSJ4712 cannot add new categories anymore?! I saw new categories I never even heard of like Blood Knight added to villains like Orochimaru a few months ago. If I want to set up new categories, I'd have to take it up with the Master of all Evil of the Villains Wiki founder and/or administrator? Please write back to me ASAP. (TSRSJ4712 (talk) 17:44, November 7, 2013 (UTC)) Aku doesn't want to do much else other than conquer the world and kill Samurai Jack...Pigletisbacon 16:39 July 7, 2014 Maybe add the fact that he already has, then include stuff like countless cases of genocide and widespread destruction to his list. However, Aku's actions sometimes'' aren't played for laughs, though, while the character mainly is. That's why I don't think he's a Monster, however, because in a good amount of cases I'm too busy trying to stifle my laughs to take him fully seriously. The wiki seems to be universally opposed against me (like Smaug) so I'm forced to let this one go.' Samurai Jack is awesome, though. I'll give it that, since I've actually started watching it. [[User:LostGod2000|'THE DREADED']][[User talk:LostGod2000|''' ONE AWAKENS ]] 22:53, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm kinda there myself I mean dont get me wrong he has done some truly evil things but for the most part I can't help but laugh at him most the time namely when he was trying to win the support of the kids. I'm personaly not sure if he is a CM but at the same time he on a occassion or two he has done acts that I can see why some find him to be one.Jester of chaos 23:03, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Well look at it this way: Mark Hamill's Joker is hilarious, and a villain in a kid-show. He also tortured a child to insanity, has murdered people (including his own minions) and is an unrepentant sadist. Aku's being funny at times is not a redeeming quality. And if it is, then I would say Sauron is not a CM just because I think his armor looks cool. It's not good enough. Overseer80 (talk) 01:36, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Actually, that comparison with the Joker doesn't really mean anything, namely due to the fact that being an evil clown is his motif. It goes hand in hand with his villainy. He can crack a joke while torturing a kid and that only makes it worse because it works for him. He's a demented psychopath. Aku is just humorous for the sake of it. It doesn't enhance his evil; being Laughably Evil detracts from it. That's why I continue to stand with my opinion. [[User:LostGod2000|'''THE DREADED]][[User talk:LostGod2000|''' ONE AWAKENS ]] 22:08, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I don't agree. His actions more than meet the heinous standard and being occasionally funny is not a redeeming quality. If it is, then I can say Sauron's not a CM because his looking cool detracts from his villainy. But that would be a silly reason to remove him from the CM list. Similarly, Aku's being occasionally funny is not a redeeming quality. Ergo, it does not save him. Overseer80 (talk) 15:55, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to throw in my opinion on the whole complete monster issue. I would say Aku definitely qualifies. Cracking the occasional joke or taking a sarcastic tone doesn't change the fact that Aku commits almost unimaginable sins on a near-daily basis, and has been for many thousands of years. There is no telling how massive his kill count is or how many people has has cheated, betrayed, tortured or sentenced to fates worse than death (like the viking warrior, for example). He is fundamentally incapable of experiencing the slightest amount of remorse for any of these crimes. I like to compare Aku to the devils from the C.S. Lewis' Screwtape Letters. They are civil and polite on the outside, but underneath there is something terribly angry and hateful, something seething, something hungry, just waiting to explode to the surface and wreak havoc. In the Screwtape Letters this condition is likened to the Earth's crust holding back the pressure of magma, but in Aku's case it would be more like a sheet of tissue paper holding back a nuclear explosion.LunarDelta (talk) 23:58, July 21, 2014 (UTC) He's not a CM, because as seen in Aku's fairy tales, he doesn't hurt children, and that's what sets him off. One redeeming quality is enough to qualify, and this is defenetly one. Uh he's burn down countless villages with children and mind controlled the children of the rave. Lawful Evil - No, just No. Looking over this: http://easydamus.com/alignment.html and several other sources, I just can't see Aku as Lawful evil. It just doesn't fit. Lawful evil characters are typically bound by at least some loose code of morals, civility or honor, tend not to lie (at least blatantly) or betray people (especially people close to them) unnecessarily or break their promises without a very good reason. Read this quote from the alignment page: "A neutral evil character never feels compelled to keep his word. He will attack and kill an unarmed foe. He will harm and may possibly kill an innocent. He will use torture to extract information and for pleasure. He may kill for pleasure. A neutral evil character will use poison. He will not help those in need without a reward and he works well alone or in a group. He responds well to higher authority I don't think Aku even believes there is a higher authority them himself. until that authority attempts to use the law to hamper his ability to pursue his own agenda. He will follow the law unless breaking it is in his best interest and he's reasonably sure that he will not be caught. He may betray a family member, comrade, or friend if it is convenient to do so and it advances his agenda. Neutral evil characters are indifferent to the concepts of self-discipline and honor, finding them useful only if they can be used to advance their own interests or gain power over others." Now compare that to this: "A lawful evil character will keep his word if he gives it and will never lie, although he may mislead or withhold information. He will attack and kill an unarmed foe and will harm an innocent. He will use torture to extract information, but never for pleasure. He will kill only to advance himself, never for pleasure. A lawful evil character will use poison. He will not help those in need without a reward and he prefers to work with others. He responds well to higher authority, is trustful of organizations, and will always follow the law. He will never betray a family member, comrade, or friend. Lawful evil characters respect the concepts of self-discipline and honor." That doesn't sound like Aku to me. Aku never keeps his word, always lies, tortures and kills people for his own amusement or for no reason at all. If he had any family, comrades or friends he would kill them without hesitation or remorse the instant it became necessary. He recognizes no authority other than himself. Self-discipline means nothing to him. He's so evil he can hardly control himself and constantly makes very ill-advised choices simply because they are evil. As for honor - LOL. There are several episodes where Aku displays behavior that is clearly outside the bounds of what would be considered lawful evil. In Jack and the Warrior woman, Aku travels with Jack for weeks under the guise of Ikra. In addition to lying about who he is, he creates a detailed sob story to gain Jack's trust. In the end he of course betrays Jack and then humiliates him for beliving the tale about Ikra's father. In Jack Under the Sea, Aku promises to raise the Tritonians' city from the sea if they capture Samurai Jack for him. Instead, after musing to himself about his obligation, he says "Well it seems that I've... CHANGED MY MIND." There was no real reason for him to do this, he was just being horrible. In the episode Jack and the Ultra Robots, Aku promises not to destroy Exdor's city if Exdor will build the Ultra Robots. The instant they are finished, Aku "tests" them by having them destroy Exdor's city, calling Exdor a fool for trusting him. "NOW, my children. DESTROY." And just like that, thousands of innocent people were burned, sliced apart, exploded and riddled full of bullet holes for absolutely no reason. He didn't even seem to gain any real amusement from it. In the episode Jack and the Flying Prince and Princess, Astor and Verbina beg Aku for his help not fully knowing who they are dealing with. He responds by sentencing them to life in a forced labor camp. When their robot assistant objects, Aku kill him immediately. When Astor calls Aku a beast and a villain, he laughs. And laughs. And laughs. It is clear the only reason he did this was for his own amusement, not because he actually cared about their trespassing on the beach or not paying proper tarrifs. In the episode Jack Vs. Aku, Aku agrees to follow certain rules if Jack will duel him. He cheats the entire time. Luckily Jack was smart enough to know Aku's word was completely worthless. To me, this is the epitome of a neutral evil character. Aku is completely and utterly self-serving. He will do anything, say anything, betray anyone, kill anyone to advance his own interests. Aku is evil because he is ''evil; it is in his nature to be evil and to do evil things. If he uses a system of law or government to aid in spreading his evil, that system is merely a means to an end, and one he would abandon instantly if he found a more efficient way to commit his vile acts. (Say, if he somehow became even more powerful and no longer needed such systems to spread his influence). Aku in Samurai Jack and Dracula from SOTN and other castlevania games comparison? Csfernandez7 (talk) 07:33, September 28, 2014 (UTC)csfernandez7 Would it be ok to put Aku on the Category as a Remorseful Villain? Aku may have caused alot of mayhem and ruthlessness with no remorse or regrets, but he doesn't hurt children, which is his one of his many few redeeming qualities. Also in ''The Aku Infection, he did not want to fight Jack because he was cold and barely even able to straighten his back. I would say that was remorseful, Despite all the chaos, destruction and mind manipulation he has caused. Slipknot (talk) 20. 36. 2015 Just in case anyone wants to for some reason re-add Aku to the Complete Monster category, there's one more major strike against him; Aku's a fragment of an entity that was basically literal pure evil. That means he's Made of Evil. Just to make sure. I don't want to see the CM category on him again. '' No fear,'' [[User_talk:Dreadnine|no fun. ''' ]] 21:29, October 29, 2015 (UTC) There is one thing more. He doesn't harm children, therefore he doesn't count. DiabolicCade (talk) 14:00, November 21, 2015 (UTC) That's just a one-off joke episode. Just think about how many children were burned to a crisp, riddled full of bullet holes, or just simply torn to pieces when Aku ordered the Ultra-bots to destroy Exdor's town. And he's been doing things like this for thousands of years across multiple planets. LunarDelta (talk) 19:04, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but i think he rather just doesn't hurt them directly, and that there are so many inhabitants that he doesn't exactly think of such things when planning it. He could get away with hurting those children and no none would be able to do anything about it, but he chose not to hurt them. Therefore he is not a CM, because as said a hundred times or more, CM's are never portrayed positively. If he was a CM, he would kill those kids without a blink of an eye. Aku could actually count as Grey Morality because of this. He may be the most evil and amoral character in the series itself, but not a CM, as he's too much of a complex character to fit that at all. Well, that's my opinion, DiabolicCade (talk) 12:01, November 25, 2015 (UTC) That Made Of Evil excuse? About that... The reveal that Ashi is Aku's biological daughter proves that Aku's essence doesn't inhibit moral agency. Even in C Ashi expresses shock as a response to her body acting in defense of Aku, and begs Jack to just kill her then and there. CI, we have her actually create a time portal to...well, we can guess what that results in. Oh, and let's not forget she ultimately rejects her abusive mother's practices because of her curiosity in nature that was shown in her introduction episode. IOW, she's making choices to be good, and all Jack did was nudge her along. They can't even be hereditary from her mother either, even if High Priestess isn't herself a Complete Monster (yeah, like we need to worry about that?) so yes Jack is right: Ashi is not either of her parents. If she was, I'd expect she'd be some incredibly pragmatic sadist. Sounds like Aku, doesn't it. Ah, but what do I know when I think Roger Retinz should be branded a CM even without a lack of trust in anybody that ultimately makes his primary AND side crimes significantly worse (8 minutes in if you don't believe me, and THIS WAS ON A BLIND RUN STREAM TOO) in case they didn't already smoke, oh, about 30 villains in the Ace Attorney mainstream games out of the water in heinousness. Let's listen to people who will ban people "for being a dick" in a case of Show Don't Tell. MasterKnight (talk) 08:59, May 21, 2017 (UTC) What point were you trying to make here? Even then, I feel that Aku is still too inconsistent to count even if the moral agency argument no longer holds any weight. AustinDR (talk), 08:49, May 21, 2017 (UTC) I do not like these edit wars over Aku being Pure Evil. Like said before, he's made of evil, so he really doesn't have moral agency. Even if he did, he still wouldn't count as Pure Evil because he would choose not to attack children, which has also been said before. Misry6 20:42, March 19, 2018 (UTC)